Down Pour
by GuessWho25
Summary: Inuyasha's point of view of Rain.


_**Down Pour**_

**An Inuyasha Fanfic**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. of **_**Rain**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters.**

________________________________________________________________________

Normally, Inuyasha enjoyed the rain. It always reminded him of his mother. _Mother. _But today it seemed like a down pour.

His mother used to say that she loved the rain because it meant that he would not be able to play outside and she would get to spend time with him. His mother always loved spending time with him, and he loved her because of that.

However, one of the main reasons why he liked the rain was because it was on a day like this that he was able to meet _her_.

Sixth period was starting and as he walked into the class he noticed a green backpack on his desk. As he picked it up, a raven haired girl snatched it out of his hand.

And that was the first time he met _her_.

_She_ was so small, fragile looking, yet _she_ had fire burning in _her_ eyes and in a weird way he knew that _she_ was meant for him.

His mother did always say he expressed his feelings in the wrong way.

As soon as the backpack had left his hands, his temper rose and he snapped at _her_ with a nasty remark. And like he had said, this girl had fire in her eyes and when you play you will get burned.

_She_ had the nerve to answer him with an even nastier remark than his and he was not going to let that pass. As he was going to response with another remark he notice that she had started to retrieve and he was not about to let her get away so easily. For one thing, he still had to say his witty remark and the other because he hadn't had enough time with _her_ and _she_ was not allowed to leave him yet.

He had grabbed _her_ arm as _she_ started to walk away and demanded to know where _she_ was going. _She_ had answered with a simple answer,_ her_ next period.

He had forgotten that this was their passing period and that they were only allowed a certain amount of time together. So he did the second stupidest thing that day.

He demanded to know her next period.

_She_ gave him a baffled look, not sure what to say. _She_ was probably thinking that he was kidding because _she_ told exactly were _her_ next period was. And as _she_ walked out of the classroom, he suddenly wanted the class to be over with.

He couldn't wait to see _her_ again. To be able to touch that soft skin he was honored to touch just now. To imagine, if _her _skin was that soft, what would h_er_ lips feel like under his?

At that moment it had occurred to him. Did he just imagine himself kissing a girl he just met? Not even ten minutes had passed and he already wanted to kiss her? That was not right! What had gotten into him? He never had this kind of urge before.

He shook his head as he sat down in his seat.

As soon as class was over, he all but sprinted out of the classroom to find _her_. He was lucky because _her_ class was being let out late so he had time to surprise _her_.

As _she_ walked out of class, _she_ saw none other than Inuyasha leaning against the wall of _her_ classroom with a huge grin on his face.

The look on _her_ face was priceless. There was no way _she_ had seen that one coming and he was happy he was able to surprise _her_ like that. He was so happy that he did the only logical thing, logical to him that is, he could think of. He invited _her_ to get some coffee.

At first he could tell _she_ was confuse and debating weather to accept his invitation or not. However, the fear of rejection was nothing compared to the joy he felt when _she_ had said yes to him, and that smile _she_ gave him made his day.

So they got some coffee and talked. He soon learned about _her_ habits, _her_ fascinations and all the little thing about _her_, but that wasn't enough for him, he wanted more, he was greedy when it came to knowing about _her_. He wanted to know all there was about _her_. For the first time, he was fascinated by someone else and he enjoyed every moment he got to spend with _her_.

They continued to meet and have their little drinks at the coffee shop but soon even that wasn't enough for Inuyasha anymore. After about three months or so, he managed the guts to ask _her_ out. If only he could explain how strong the joy he felt was when she had said yes.

He was so happy that he did something unexpected. He picked _her_ up and kissed _her_. When he realized what he had done, he suddenly pulled back from _her_ with such horror in his eyes. But that left him once _she_ pulled him down to kissed him again.

_Kagome_

Inuyasha ran down the dark, lonely, and wet streets of modern Tokyo with only one though in his mind: _Kagome_.

How could he have been so stupid?! Why didn't he see it coming? He should have known that fate would play a cruel trick on him. He could never be happy.

Inuyasha stopped to sniff the air for Kagome's scent but couldn't even find a hint of her scent. The rain had washed is away.

_Damn_

Inuyasha looked around the street to see if he could somehow tell where she went. With no luck, he continued to run down the street once again.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been such a happy couple. They had been going out for about nine months, give or take a few weeks, and everything had been peachy kin when out of nowhere, thing turned for the worse.

Kikyo was in town.

Inuyasha had known that Kikyo was in town and that she wasn't exactly on good terms with Kagome. Every since they were just little girls, Kagome and Kikyo had been compared with each other since they looked so much alike. They hated looking alike and being compared that they soon learned to dislike each other.

Inuyasha knew better than to mix the two however, but what he didn't know was that Kikyo was not going to let Kagome keep something that once belonged to her.

Kikyo had surprised him.

Out of nowhere, Kikyo had popped out and kissed him, and to make matters worse, it was in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha had not realized what had been going on until it was too late. When he heard Kagome's voice, he had snapped back into realization. He immediately pulled back from Kikyo's kiss only to stare at a very shocked Kagome.

As Inuyasha made a move towards her but she taken off faster than he had ever since her go. Inuyasha attempted to go after her immediately, however Kikyo refused to let him go.

Inuyasha had lost it. He let out his furry on Kikyo. He had yelled at her and told her that they never could be because he has moved on, that he was actually happy and that he didn't need her to ruin it for him. It was her decision to break it off and he was devastated when she had left him, but he had moved on.

Before he left a completely shocked Kikyo behind, he yelled at her something along the lines of, "I will not let the love of my life run out on me because of some stupid mistake!"

So now here he was, running around in the rain looking, searching for the love of his life not knowing where to go or how to find her.

Yeah, he normally liked the rain but not today because now the rain will remind him of how he will lose Kagome if he does not find her anytime soon.

He was just about to give up when he saw her. She was walking in the pouring rain, head hung down, clothes clinging to her skin, haired soaked, and pale skin, making her look beautiful in Inuyasha's eye.

"Kagome, Kagome wait!" he had yelled as soon as he had spotted her.

The clouds opened up and God said, "I hate you Inuyasha."

As soon as his words had left his mouth, Kagome's head bolted up, stopping for a second before taking off in a run.

_Doesn't this girl ever get tired of running?_ Inuyasha thought as he increased his speed to catch up to her.

Sadly, Kagome hadn't gotten too far. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had slipped and rolled down the hill and landing in an awkward position.

He stopped at the top of the hill watching her as she struggled to get up, take a few steps and fall back down to the grown.

"Shit." She had cursed out loud.

At that moment, Inuyasha realized how strong Kagome was. Yeah he knew she was strong, but he always felt like she needed him when it was really the other way around.

It was then that he realized how much he needed her. He needed her to feel happy, to feel loved. He needed her just like the very air he breathes in.

He walked towards her and as she attempted to stand up again, he wrapped his arms around her waist in a strong embrace. "Kagome, are you okay? Stupid, couldn't you be more careful?" he whispered in her ear. But as he whispered to her, he felt her stiffen for a second, then came the pain.

She had elbowed him. He had not expected such a reaction from her at all, so in surprise, he fell backwards, landing on his rump, and in the process dropped her as well with a loud 'thump'.

"Fuck Kagome, what the hell was that for?" He rubbed his jaw annoyingly as he looked up at her.

She had glanced at him so quickly that he thought that her head would have pooped right of because of the sudden movement. "Even though I didn't mean it, you deserved that and so much more." She spat at him bitterly.

Hearing her response, his annoyance dissipated. "Kagome, I . . ."

"Don't you 'Kagome' me." She answered back resentfully. "You know very well what you did and how much it hurt me. You knew how much I trusted you and this is how you repaid me?"

"Kagome I never meant to . . ."

"Shut up!" Kagome covered her ears to try and drown him out. "You say you never meant to hurt me when you very well know that I saw you kissing_ her_ and that hurts! How could you?" She asked desperately.

"Kagome," he whispered, "You saw wrong, I wasn't kissing her."

Kagome laughed sarcastically. "You are just a sad man Inuyasha." She said his name so acrimoniously that is sounded like venom ran through that single word. "How could you say that _I_ saw wrong? How could you just lie to my face like that?"

"Because it is true," he answered with panic in his voice. "I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me. It was a one way kiss." He practically yelled the last part to her.

"You lie," she said with no emotion, "How can that be? Why didn't you pull back?"

He was getting nervous now, how could he explain this to her? "I was in shock; I was confused, I couldn't move, I wasn't thinking, I didn't even expect her to kiss me." He didn't know what else to say to her.

He saw her turn away from his, "I still don't believe you."

His patience was running low, but he would be as patience as he needed to be in order to get her back. He reached to her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "What can I do to make you believe me?" He asked sorrowfully.

"Nothing," she shook her head out of his grasp and looked down, "because I will never believe you again."

Those words hurt him so much; he could feel his heart breaking as she had said those words. Inuyasha did the only thing that would help relieve him of his pain; he reached over to her, put his hand behind her neck, and forced his lips on hers.

He knew that his actions had surprised her because she had instantly stiffened at the sudden contact of their lips.

However, he never got a reaction from her, so he pulled back only to make contact with her palm.

This was the second time she had hit him, which was a big surprise to him because no one had actually managed to hit him, especially on the face.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as his hand made way to his burning cheek. Anger ran through him but instantly vanished as he face Kagome only to find her eyes wet with tears and a hand to her mouth.

"You bastard! How dare you kiss me?!" She cried at him.

_Because I have no other way to tell you how much you mean to me._ He thought to himself as he shook the surprise of himself. "Answer me this first," he looked at her intensively to make sure he had her full attention. "Did you kiss me?"

"NO!" She answered to quickly.

Her answer had brought a small smile to his face. "Then why didn't you pull away then."

"Because I was confused, I was . . . shocked." Kagome whispered the last part now knowing what Inuyasha had meant before.

As Kagome looked down to the ground, once more a small tear rolled down her face and fell to the ground without much sound. At the sight, Inuyasha reached to grab Kagome's chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Hey, hey don't cry Kagome." Then he pulled her into a hug. "You know how much I hate it when you cry." _Please stop crying because with every tear that falls, my heart breaks a little more._

His words had the opposite reaction on her. Instead of claming her down, she cried more, so he did the only thing her could do now: comfort her.

After a moment, Kagome pulled back from him and looked him in the eye with such seriousness. "Tell me, do you like me?"

Inuyasha took a moment before answering her question. _That's a stupid question._ "No."

There was no change in emotion in Kagome's face. "You think I'm pretty?"

His answer was the same. "No."

There was still no change in emotion in Kagome's face. "If I were to walk away from your life right now, would you cry?"

Inuyasha didn't change his answer. "No."

When he gave her his final answer, Kagome made an attempt to get up but Inuyasha caught her by the hand before she could get up and said, "I don't like you because I love you. I don't think you're pretty, I _know_ that you are beautiful." Inuyasha's other hand came up to stroked Kagome's face gently, "And if you were to walk out of my like right now, I would not cry, I would die."

Inuyasha saw knew tears roll down Kagome's face, but he knew that they were not tears of sorrow or pain, but tears of happiness and love.

Inuyasha reached over to kissed Kagome, she did not hold back. She kissed him with the same passion that burned through him, with the same love that guided him, and the same happiness that he felt knowing that she had forgiven him.

Then it hit him. She had forgiven him. She had actually forgiven him. This angel that was clearly sent from above had forgiven him. The angel that had saved him from his damnation, that gave him a reason to live, that loved him as who he was, and was willing to take nothing more or less.

Knowing this, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer by the waist as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Seeing as they both needed to breathe, they eventually pulled back and pressed their foreheads together and looked at each others eyes. Amber staring at brown and brown at amber.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome; I should have done something to stop Kikyo from kissing me . . ."

"Shh," Kagome put a finger on his lips. "I forgive you."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Thank you Kagome, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life or forgiven me." _I don't even want to think of losing you._

Kagome laughed and smiled at him as she pecked him on the lips. "Neither do I."

_I have to tell her. It's now or never. _"I love you."

Kagome's eyes slightly widen at hearing his words. She knew it was true that he loved her but she had never heard him say it out loud before. "I love you too Inuyasha, I love you too." And she kissed him once more.

Yeah, he liked the rain, even when it was a down pour. Now, however, he would love the rain more than ever. From now on the rain would remind him of the two people that were dearest to his heart, his mother and _his_ Kagome.

FIN


End file.
